Endless Love
by tangoandiekate
Summary: I'm back after six years! Wa-hoo! This is a Liam Hemsworth/OFC smut story. I got really bored one night & decided to write this one shot. It's hot, that's all I can say. I don't usually write smut stories either but I'm proud of this one. You MUST be 18 or older to read this. I might continue this as a series, so send me requests if you'd like! Enjoy! I know I did.


**Author's Note:  
**Hey all! So I haven't been on this in a long time, and my writing style has changed a lot. I wrote this story out of boredom and also for the simple fact that Liam Hemsworth is sexy. I don't own him, even though I wish I did. But enjoy! Lots of smut.

_Endless Love_

Liam smiles as she gets into the elevator; she turns her back to him and he glances at the buttons that are lighting up on which floor they're on. He bites his lower lip and reaches over to press the stop button. Olivia turns to look at him, her eyebrows raised in question and he grins, cupping her face and pressing his lips against hers. He pushes his body against hers causing her back to bump into the walls of the elevator.

His hand grazes up her smooth thigh and goes underneath her black silk lined dress and slowly caresses her inner thigh. She moans loudly in his mouth when she feels his palm press against her sensitive spot through her black lace panties. He rubs his palm against her slowly, teasing her with his soft delicate touches. She can feel him hard against her hip and when she goes to reach down to touch him, he quickly takes both of her hands in his right and pins them tightly above her head. She groans loudly as he puts a little pressure on her little nub of nerves before slinking his fingers into her panties. She squirms under his touch and he pulls away from her lips, staring at her with a gorgeous smile.

She lulls her head back and lets out a groan when he inserts two fingers inside her; he moves them with ease, in and out, in and out. His breathing picks up as he watches her respond to his touch, he did everything he could not to release himself right there.

As soon as he feels her close to coming, he pulls out his fingers, removing his hands and pressing the number to their floor. She stares at him hungrily and he smiles once the doors open. He follows her as she walks out, digging through her purse to find her keys. She takes them out and unlocks the door. She tosses her purse on the ground and turns to him. His ocean blue eyes take in her beautiful body and he wants more. He crashes his lips against hers and lies her down on the bed. He slinks his body down to his knees and looks up at her. He hikes up the skirt of her dress a little bit, glides his hands up her thighs before pulling her waist so his head is right in between her legs. She leans up on her elbows and looks at him, he smiles at her and pulls down her panties, exposing her.

He places a soft kiss on the sensitive spot of her inner thigh and she lets out a low moan. He looks up at her and presses his lips against her little ball of nerves. He kneads her thighs and flicks his tongue out. She moans loudly and grips his dirty blonde hair tightly. Her body was clenching with all the sensations of pleasure that were screaming out of her. She feels her muscles clench below her belly and she knows she's close to release.

One more final flick of the tongue and Olivia explodes, crying out in a fit of orgasms. Liam lifts his face back up and he grins, "you want more baby?"

Olivia nods and sits up, pressing her lips against his; he cups the back of her head and lets out a shallow breath as she unbuttons his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. She takes his hard length into her hand, he groans loudly in her mouth as she moves her hand up and down. He buries his face in her neck and kisses the skin softly, lifts up her dress and pulls it over her head. He rubs his hands over her bare breasts and smiles when she unbuttons his shirt quickly, wanting him right there and now. He kisses her passionately, loving the taste and feel of her body. He pulls away from her; Olivia grips his shoulders and Liam stares into her eyes. She lets out a loud moan when he instantly fills her; her head falls back as he gets deeper inside of her. He holds onto her waist as he rocks her slowly; he lets out a hot gust of air against her neck which causes tingles to form up her spine.

They stare into each others eyes as he picks up the pace, pushing his length deeper and deeper inside of her. Olivia grabs onto his ass and holds him into her so she can kiss him. He picks up her leg and places it over his shoulder; Olivia groans loudly at the angle his hard dick was hitting her. He caresses her breast and kneads at her nipples before taking one his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it; he takes it by his teeth and gently bites down. She groans and scratches her nails hard down his back as he sucks softly. She sits up and he lifts her up by her bum, leaning her against the wall. He pounds into her as he holds her up, groaning loudly into her chest. Olivia holds onto his shoulders and buries her face in his big broad shoulders.

He continues to go faster; she moans out his name and bites his shoulder. He groans out, bringing his mouth to her ear, whispering that he loves her and how amazing she was. She closes her eyes and leans it against wall and Liam groans, feeling her tighten up, knowing that she close to coming. He picks up his pace and she feels herself building and building until she explodes all around him and soon after he follows, having his own orgasm. He slows down his movement, placing her feet on the ground and resting his head against her shoulder, breathing heavily. He pulls himself out of her, looks into her eyes and smiles.

"Your turn to take control, babe."

Olivia grins. "Thought you'd forgotten." She cups his face, kissing him on the lips passionately as they continue their love affair.


End file.
